Sol Carmine
Sol Carmine, Jr. 'is a Air contestant who placed third on the fourth cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. No one in EWFA4 was safe from the wrath of Daddy Sol's bitchy Buddhist shade rage that ravaged the house, and he knew how to read a bitch down. Sol won the first Best Photo of the competition, giving him a massive early edge. But he was shockingly eliminated in Week 3 after a lackluster photo. However, he earned his way back in after a large voter reaction. With his return, Sol didn't let anyone get in his way. He plowed through the competition, like a bull in an arena. Much of Sol's performance he claims to be thanks to Airuska, whom he shared shady qualities. At first partners-in-crime, the two would become a showmance, and then later a couple. Sol's had to overcome personal struggles, like his very dark skin color and his shocking manaconda. In his most emotional scene, Sol was seen crying in a bathroom stall during Week 8 after being told that his skin was too dark yet again and revealing to Airuska that he had deep insecurities about his skin tone. The first comeback contestant to make it to the finale, Sol's incredible improvement couldn't come close to compslayers, Divine & Cinta, and he finished in third place. Sol would return in Cycle 6 to host the first male cycle in EWFA history. He would be a decently stern coach, but had a defining moment where he screamed at Hades & Ruugi during panel for not producing stellar photos during the that week's photoshoot. Sol's coaching would lead to the crowning of EWFA's first King, Drakko del Xergova, where Sol was designated to crown him in Divine's abscence (as she was in Paris at the time crowning Rainney). Sol would also be a judge in Cycle 9 alongside Drakko & Karno. Sol returned to Cycle 10 as the male coach of Team Air alongside Airuska. Sol was chosen by Cynddelw & Laurentine to be his coach and reluctantly chose Toft by Airuska's push. Toft would be put up by Sol in Week 1 with zero hesitation. Cynddelw & Laurentine became dominators of Cycle 10 winning shoot after shoot and showing an immense amount of talent. This would create a cycle long tension between Sol & Joaquin, as dominant coach. Sol developed a personal connection to Laurentine, as Sol was Laurentine's inspiration to audition. As a young Black male with insecurity issues, Sol made it his goal to have someone like Laurentine in the Winners' Circle. By Cynddelw & Laurentine winning Best Photos, Sol recieved the sole power to eliminate a model four times. Sol remained cocky by this merit, even eliminating Gabo by a coin toss. When Toft returned by the hand Fox & the Shadow Twist. He & Sol would make amends at his automatic elimination. In the end, both Cynddelw & Laurentine would become the sole two male finalists of Cycle 10 by Joaquin's vote, proving their prowess and giving Sol the last laugh of their rivalry since Joaquin will have to share his Greatest of All Time status with Sol's boys. The two would go on to become joint winners of the male side of the cycle by a slim 0.20 margin. Sol would be designated by Cherub to crown Laurentine in his stead, since Cherub was already crowning Cynddelw. This would be a victorious moment for Sol, knowing that Laurentine had finished what he started as a dark skinned Black male on EWFA and that his vulnerability regarding his skin insecurities had been well worth it. Sol felt his job had been done at that moment, and that he & Airuska could effectively retire their services as EWFA coaches with definitive legacy. Sol broke the Comeback Curse. He is created by DannyBxtchh. Portfolio BW-SOL.png|''This was a Promo photoshoot and therefore did not count. homeless-AIR.png|(Third from left) Called '''third. (BEST PHOTO) ALEX PERRY5.png|(Third from left) Called thirteenth. (IMMUNE) TAROT-SOL.png|Called thirteenth. (ELIMINATED) Placed seventeenth. seventeen-sol.png|''This was a Comeback photoshoot and technically did not count.'' SNAKES-SOL.png|''This was a Comeback photoshoot and technically did not count.'' dominatrixx copy2.png|'RETURNED TO THE COMPETITION.' (Center) Called fifth. SIGNATURE-Sol.png|Called fifth. BENDING-SOL.png|Called third. ELEPHANTS-SOL.png|Called sixth. PERFUME-SOL copy.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) COMPCARD-SOL.png|Called third in this challenge. VOGUE-SOL-full.png|Called second. VOGUE-SOL.png|Finished third. Second runner-up of Earth, Water, Fire & Air 4. Trivia * Call Out Average: 5.40 * Sol is the first comeback contestant to make the finale. ** This therefore broke the Comeback Curse. * Sol is the first Black or model of African descent to make the finale. * Sol's manaconda is a good 9.5 inches. * Laurentine's pose in his Winner Portrait is a tribute to Sol's makeover shot. Category:Team Air Category:Buddhist Contestants Category:Comeback Contestants Category:African Contestants